We propose a combined Phase I and II double-blind controlled trial comparing a high dose nutritional supplementation with standard dose (RDA) for HIV-1 seropositive men and women who have low blood levels of vitamins B6 or B12, to determine whether daily administration of nutritional supplementation can slow disease progression.